


Three_Minutes

by Lisagarland



Series: Three minutes [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bad Code, Comforting John, Depressed harold, Good code, M/M, PSTD, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: Well ...  I hope you like itIt's not as good as yours but fair to say I triedhappy birthday Zaniida





	Three_Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827620) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> Well ... I hope you like it  
> It's not as good as yours but fair to say I tried  
> happy birthday Zaniida

_Please, just… anything… just help me wait, keep me calm until she gets here. Give me something to cling to. Be with me. Talk to me. Please.”_

 

You cursed under your breath, God ! and What were you supposed to say to him ? that she is not there ?! That it's only his imagination?! .

  
But you know better than to say such a thing to him because you remember pretty clear the panic attacks he had when you mentioned that.

you hate seeing him in such state!Vulnerable and scared . you know for sure that if you saw that bitch again then you won't hesitate for a second before  putting a bullet between her eyes.

then you heard another sob and your heart ached. your silence making things worse .. But what to say ?! this is the first he asked... begged you to talk to him . The other times he would just call and say that you should take care of the numbers ! and when you came back to the library and ask him how is he still here ? and where is she ? he would say that he ran away or he would just ...... Panic .

and Now he's on the phone begging you for comfort , thinking that she's out there coming for him in three minutes ! what could you say that would make him feels better .....???

 

you cleared your throat and said

 

_" I'm your good code "_


End file.
